deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 8: Search and Rescue/Walkthrough/Version 2
1. Chapter 8: Search and Rescue takes you back to the Bridge, first seen in Chapter 4. 2. Kendra informs you that the USM Valor has responded the distress beacon. Empty the cabinet seen here then continue to the Atrium. 3. Remember this hole in the wall? It's safe this time, save for the sound of a growl. Fill up at the Store ahead -- there's a sizable battle coming up. 4. Enter the Main Atrium then keep left and enter the Storage Room. Inside is a supply crate and an Upgrade Bench. 5. Re-enter the Atrium and spot this freshly-stocked storage bin. Keep your ears peeled for the distinctively-disturbing sounds of... 6. ...exploders! Ready your Plasma Cutter and keep moving. You don't want these guys getting anywhere near you. 7. After the seemingly-endless wave of Exploders has been popped, these lightning-fast Super Slashers attack. A switch to your heavy-hitter of choice is warranted, in my case the Line Gun. 8. Lastly, an ultra-fast pair of Super Leapers attacks. Defeat them and the quarantine is lifted. 9. Collect your loot then enter the Elevator to Mining Admin and Comm Array Levels. 10. Ride the lift up to Level 3. 11. Emerge from the lift and find a storage crate and two pick-ups to the left. Empty this supply bin on the right then ready your Line Gun (or equivalent) before continuing through the door ahead. 12. A Pod-spewing Guardian is at the end of the hall, and once again there are no explosive canisters about. A couple well-placed Line Gun mines go a long way, followed by some primary-fire clean up. Note the cabinets on the left. 13. But what's this? A second Guardian is farther left. Ripper blades do a tremendous job on these Guardians as well. 14. Guardians are truly vile. 15. But the creepiness isn't over yet. Approach the dying man in the corridor ahead and your newest Necromorph emerges from around the corner, the Divider. You've seen the Divider segments before, but this is the first time a fully-assembled Divider appears in the game. 16. Stasis helps to slow the Swarm-like segments for easier targeting. 17. Defeated, the Divider will drop this Ruby Semiconductor. Don't miss these wall cabinets, either. 18. Kinesis clears away the Comm Array door, beyond which is a Save Station, an Upgrade Bench and a lift. 19. Ride the lift up then listen to the Illegal Mining audio log. Continue through this door on the left. 20. Grab this Power Node then enter the Formula-1 gondola for the ride of your life. Keep an eye open for the hanging body. 21. Pass through the Comm Array door and receive a new objective from Kendra: Fix the Array. Note the Stasis Recharge on the right and the Save Station on the left. A supply crate and the Medium Air Can Schematic are across the room. 22. This Power Node and unlocked lockers are in the next room. (I found a Gold Semiconductor in the second locker.) Don't miss the supply crate to the left. 23. Find a pick-up in the airlock then step into the Zero-G Communications Array beyond. 24. Three Leapers infest the Array. I recommend staying in the alcove and letting them come to you. You can then collect the loot they drop as well as grab the nearby floating supply crates. 25. Take a look at the big board. Working antennas are green; malfunctioning antennas are red. You need to configure the array so that the innermost circle of antennas are all working. 26. Here's a shot of two antennas. I've used Kinesis to pull over the working (blue) antenna on the left. I'll then remove the malfunctioning (red) antenna and replace it with the working one. 27. Zero-G jump to reach the good antennas and bring them down to the central circle. 28. Here's a shot of the big board after I completed repairing the array. 29. You can now return to the alcove and re-enter the airlock. Walk around on the control room window first though, it's pretty cool. 30. Activate the console and receive the Valor's transmission. Turns out they aren't responding to the beacon, but rather have found one of the Ishimura's escape pods -- one that Kendra believes had a Necromorph stowaway. 31. Receive this new objective -- it's back to the ADS Cannon. 32. Backtrack across the fast gondola. A Necromorph drops from the ceiling but you whiz by too fast for him to hurt you. 33. Exit the gondola and be ready as this Slasher appears on the rising lift. 34. After riding the lift down I use the nearby Upgrade Bench to spend two Power Nodes upgrading my Line Gun's capacity and one Power Node on reload speed. Feel free to allocate all of your Power Nodes -- a new Power Node is coming up shortly. 35. Ride this lift to ADS Cannon 48. 36. Exit the lift then clear the boxes from this dolly, revealing the eighth clue to the 5-Node Cheat, a green left arrow. The eighth character of the cheat is an X. 37. Before taking a seat in the pit, grab this Power Node. A Save Station is to the left. 38. Here we go again. Instead of battling asteroids like in Chapter 4, this time you're battling The Slug, a large Necromorph covering the Communications Array. Target the yellow nodes just as you have done with Drag Tentacles and with The Leviathan. 39. Also be sure to target these fuel canisters which do more damage than the hull debris that The Slug throws at you. 40. The difficulty lies in the ADS Cannon's incredibly slow projectiles. Even if your aim is perfect, the tentacle will likely move before your shots arrive. Try to fire in bursts in areas where the nodes are likely to be, or when the tentacles are ready to throw an object. Also be careful not to overheat the Cannon by firing too much. Here I survive with a meager hull integrity of 4. The Slug detaches itself from the Comm Array, allowing the Ishimura to communicate with the Valor. 41. It's too late. The Valor has already opened the escape pod and has fallen to the Necromorphs. And here it comes! 42. The Valor crashes headlong into the Ishimura, hurtling Isaac from the pit. 43. When you wake up you first see Nicole, then receive a communication from Hammond and Kendra. Your new objective is to retrieve a singularity core from the Valor to repair a shuttle that Hammond has found. 44. Backtrack down the lift then battle Divider segments at the hall door. 45. Return to the Main Atrium and battle another Divider. This time he only drops routine loot. 46. Be sure to grab the better loot found in these mysteriously-refilled storage bins. 47. At the nearby Store I sell what I don't need then purchase four Power Nodes, bringing me to a total of five. 48. This Pregnant attacks back at the growling hole. ''' '''49. Reenter the Tram and use the panel to end the level. Sources Visual Walkthroughs - Dead Space Walkthrough - Search and Rescue Category:Dead Space Walkthroughs/Version 2